


Normalcy?

by ufp13



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a conversation in the morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normalcy?

With a yawn, Catherine sat down at the table that was set for a light breakfast.  
“You look like you had a bad night.“  
Gratefully, Catherine took the cup of coffee that accompanied the statement. “Yeah, kinda. I don’t know how you can sleep with all this screaming.”  
“You get used to it.”  
“I will?” Catherine’s eyes twinkled with amusement.  
Her smile was answered, but her question correctly considered rhetoric and thus ignored. “Want me to punish the bad boy who dared disturb your beauty sleep for you?”  
Catherine snorted. “He would enjoy it.”  
“Well, there’s that...” Heather laughed before leaning down to gently press her lips against Catherine’s. What she had intended to be a chaste kiss turned into a heated dance of lips and tongues when Cath wrapped her arms around her neck and held her in place.  
“However,” Catherine said still a bit breathless once they had parted, “my car really needs a washing...”  
The smile that formed on Heather’s lips could only be described as devious. “I like the way you think.”  
“That all you like about me?”  
With a tender but sure touch, Heather trailed her hand from Catherine’s neck, over her collarbone, further down, cupping the breast and teasing the nipple with her thumb as she went, along her waist to finally pinch her buttock, making Cath giggle. “You should know better than to ask this question.”  
“Maybe.”  
Her tendency to not instantly agree with or submit to her was one of the things that had attracted Heather from the beginning to the sassy strawberry blonde who was rather different from the people who usually surrounded her. While she liked the business, the clientele that came along with it disgusted or bored her at times.  
Sitting down and taking a sip of her tea, she picked up Catherine’s earlier suggestion. “Anyway, how about I drive you to work, and while you’re putting big bad guys behind bars, I’ll supervise the cleaning of your car.”  
“You just want to fluster Grissom.”  
“Maybe.”  
They shared a laugh.  
“I guess I better get dressed then.”  
“Not for me.”  
“But for the rest of the world, or have you changed your mind about sharing?” Catherine raised an eyebrow.  
“If you phrase it like that... No, I haven’t.”  
“Good. And unless you wish to give Grissom a heart attack, you might wanna do the same.” Grabbing a croissant, she sauntered off, swinging her naked hips for full effect, knowing it would get her an interesting welcome after work. 

= End =


End file.
